Denzel Liones
Summary Denzel Liones is the Assistant Great Holy Knight, leader of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, and the younger brother of Baltra Liones. He willingly gave up his own life to allow Nerobasta to take over his body in the hope that she would defeat the Ten Commandments. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Denzel Liones Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 58 years old Classification: Human, Assistant Great Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Necromancy (Can summon the spirits of the the dead killed by his enemies), Holy Manipulation (His swords are blessed by the Druids and cause extra pain to demonic beings), Summoning (Can summon Nerobasta from his blade at the cost of his life) Attack Potency: At least City level (Clashed swords with a lightly injured Dreyfus. Has equal physical strength to Slader. The ghosts summoned by his Dead Man Revenge easily injured Dreyfus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Equal to Dreyfus) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, at least several meters with Judgement. Standard Equipment: Two Druid-blessed swords that cause harm to demonic beings Intelligence: As an Assistant Great Holy Knight and a veteran warrior in his own right, Denzel is an excellent swordsman and fighter who is able to fight on par with Dreyfus, a much younger Great Holy Knight, while the latter was possessed by Fraudrin. He was also savvy enough to take extensive precautions against Fraudrin, trapping him in Perfect Cube along with himself and Death Pierce to prevent his escape and managed to outmanoeuvre the demon when the latter wasn't being serious. He is also willing to attack Fraudrin despite knowing Dreyfus personally, saying that he knows that this would be what Dreyfus wanted, showing confidence and an unwavering sense of responsibility in battle. Weaknesses: Must give up his life to serve as the vessel for the Goddess summoned from his sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Judgement Denzel's innate magic power that allows him to use his opponent's past sins against them. * Dead Man Revenge: Denzel makes a hand motion and touches his opponent's body, leaving a rune on their flesh. The victim is then haunted by the ghosts of those they killed in the past, with the ghosts inflicting damage all over their body. Even if the victim removes the rune, it will appear on a different part of their body. The ghosts will continue trying to kill the victim long after the fight is concluded, presumably until Denzel dies. File:DeadManRevenge1.jpg|Denzel places the rune File:DeadManRevenge2.jpg|Ghosts haunt the victim File:DeadManRevenge3.jpg|And deal him damage Nerobasta Nerobasta, a Goddess, lives within one of Denzel's swords and can be summoned into his body after he recites a series of incantations. The summoning is in exchange for his life and is a last resort. Nerobasta can use the holy magic Ark, and is powerful enough to kill a Red and Gray Demon without trouble. File:SummonNerobasta4.png|Summons Nerobasta File:SummonNerobasta5.png|Nerobasta enters him File:SummonNerobasta6.png|and takes over his body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Dual Wielders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7